The present invention is generally in the area of delivery vehicles, for therapeutic agents for the treatment of tumors, especially brain tumors.
One-third of all individuals in the United States alone will develop cancer. Although the five-year survival rate has risen dramatically to nearly fifty percent as a result of progress in early diagnosis and the therapy, cancer still remains second only to cardiac disease as a cause of death in the United States. Twenty percent of Americans die from cancer, half due to lung, breast, and colon-rectal cancer.
Designing effective treatments for patients with cancer has represented a major challenge. The current regimen of surgical resection, external beam radiation therapy, and/or systemic chemotherapy has been partially successful in some kinds of malignancies, but has not produced satisfactory results in others. In some malignancies, such as brain malignancies, this regimen produces a median survival of less than one year. For example, 90% of resected malignant gliomas recur within two centimeters of the original tumor site within one year.
Though effective in some kinds of cancers, the use of systemic chemotherapy has had minor success in the treatment of cancer of the colon-rectum, esophagus, liver, pancreas, and kidney and melanoma. A major problem with systemic chemotherapy for the treatment of these types of cancer is that the systemic doses required to achieve control of tumor growth frequently result in unacceptable systemic toxicity. Efforts to improve delivery of chemotherapeutic agents to the tumor site have resulted in advances in organ-directed chemotherapy, as by continuous systemic infusion, for example. However, continuous infusions of anticancer drugs generally have not shown a clear benefit over pulse or short-term infusions. Implantable elastomer access ports with self-sealing silicone diaphragms have also been tried for continuous infusion, but extravasation remains a problem. Portable infusion pumps are now available as delivery devices and are being evaluated for efficacy. (See Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine 431-446, E. Braunwald et al., ed., McGraw-Hill Book Co. (1987) for a general review).
In the brain, the design and development of effective anti-tumor agents for treatment of patients with malignant neoplasms of the central nervous system have been influenced by two major factors: 1) the blood-brain barrier provides an anatomic obstruction in the normal brain, potentially limiting access of drugs to some regions of the tumors; and 2) the drugs given at high systemic levels are generally cytotoxic. Efforts to improve drug delivery to the tumor bed in the brain have included transient osmotic disruption of the blood brain barrier, cerebrospinal fluid perfusion, local delivery from implanted polymeric controlled release devices and direct infusion into a brain tumor using catheters. Each technique has had significant limitations. Disruption of the blood brain barrier increased the uptake of hydrophilic substances into normal brain, but did not significantly increase substance transfer into the tumor. Only small fractions of agents administered into the cerebrospinal fluid actually penetrated into the brain parenchyma. Controlled release biocompatible polymers for local drug delivery have been utilized for contraception, insulin therapy, glaucoma treatment, asthma therapy, prevention of dental caries, and certain types of cancer chemotherapy. (Langer, R., and D. Wise, eds, Medical Applications of Controlled Release, Vol. I and II, Boca Raton, CRC Press (1986)) Brain tumors have been particularly refractory to chemotherapy. One of the chief reasons is the restriction imposed by the blood-brain barrier. Agents that appear active against certain brain tumors, such as gliomas, in vitro may fail clinical trials because insufficient drug penetrates the tumor. Although the blood-brain barrier is disrupted at the core of a tumor, it is largely intact at the periphery where cells actively engaged in invasion are located. Experimental intratumoral regimens include infusing or implanting therapeutic agents within the tumor bed following surgical resection, as described by Tomita, T, J. Neuro-Oncol. 10:57-74 (1991). Drugs that have been used to treat tumors by infusion have been inadequate, did not diffuse an adequate distance from the site of infusion, or could not be maintained at sufficient concentration to allow a sustained diffusion gradient. The use of catheters has been complicated by high rates of infection, obstruction, and malfunction due to clogging. See T. Tomita, xe2x80x9cInterstitial chemotherapy for brain tumors: reviewxe2x80x9d J. Neuro-Oncology 10:57-74 (1991).
Delivery of a low molecular weight, lipid soluble chemotherapeutic, 1,3-bis(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrosourea (BCNU), in a polymer matrix implanted directly adjacent to brain tumors has some efficacy, as reported by Brem, et al., J. Neurosurg. 74:441-446 (1991); Brem, et al., Eur. J. Pharm. Biopharm. 39(1):2-7 (1993); and Brem, et al., xe2x80x9cIntraoperative Chemotherapy using biodegradable polymers: Safety and Effectiveness for Recurrent Glioma Evaluated by a Prospective, Multi-Institutional Placebo-Controlled Clinical Trialxe2x80x9d Proc. Amer. Soc. Clin. Oncology May 17, 1994. Polymer-mediated delivery of BCNU was superior to systemic delivery in extending survival of animals with intracranial 9L gliosarcoma and has shown some efficacious results in clinical trials. However, BCNU is a low molecular weight drug, crosses the blood-barrier and had previously been demonstrated to have some efficacy when administered systemically.
For example, one promising chemotherapeutic, camptothecin, a naturally occurring alkaloid isolate from Camptotheca acuminata, a tree indigenous to China, which exerts its pharmacological effects by irreversibly inhibiting topoisomerase I, an enzyme intimately involved in DNA replication, has been shown to have strong cytotoxic anti-tumor activity against a variety of experimental tumors in vitro, such as the L1210 and rat Walker 256 carcinosarcoma (Venditti, J. M., and B. J. Abbott, Lloydia 30:332-348 (1967); Moertel, C. G., et al., Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56(1):95-101 (1972)). Phase I and II clinical trials of camptothecin in human patients with melanoma and advanced gastrointestinal carcinoma, however, have shown unexpectedly severe systemic toxicity with poor tumoral responses, and clinical investigation therefore halted. (Gottlieb, J. A., and J. K. Luce, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56(1):103-105 (1972); Moertel, C. G., et al., Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56(1):95-101 (1972); Muggia, F. M., et al., Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56(4):515-521 (1972)). Many other chemotherapeutics which are efficacious when administered systemically must be delivered at very high dosages in order to avoid toxicity due to poor bioavailability. For example, paclitaxel (taxol) has been used systemically with efficacy in treating several human tumors, including ovarian, breast, and non-small cell lung cancer. However, maintenance of sufficient systemic levels of the drug for treatment of tumors has been associated with severe, in some cases xe2x80x9clife-threateningxe2x80x9d toxicity, as reported by Sarosy and Reed, J. Nat. Med. Assoc. 85(6):427-431 (1993). Paclitaxel is a high molecular weight (854), highly lipophilic deterpenoid isolated from the western yew, Taxus brevifolia, which is insoluble in water. It is normally administered intravenously by dilution into saline of the drug dissolved or suspended in polyoxyethylated castor oil. This carrier has been reported to induce an anaphylactic reaction in a number of patients (Sarosy and Reed (1993)) so alternative carriers have been proposed, such as a mixed micellar formulation for parenteral administration, described by Alkan-Onyuksel, et al., Pharm. Res. 11(2), 206-212 (1994).
Gene transfer is rapidly becoming a useful adjunct in the development of new therapies for human malignancy. Tumor cell expression of histocompatibility antigens, cytokines, or growth factors (e.g., IL-2, IL-4, GMCSF) appears to enhance immune-mediated clearance of malignant cells in animal models, and expression of chemo-protectant gene products, such as p-glycoprotein in autologous bone marrow cells, is under study as a means of minimizing marrow toxicity following administration of otherwise lethal doses of chemotherapeutic agents.
Theoretically, the most direct mechanism for tumor cell killing using gene transfer is the selective expression of cytotoxic gene products within tumor cells. Classical enzymatic toxins such as pseudomonas exotoxin A, diphtheria toxin and ricin are unlikely to be useful in this context, since these enzymes kill only cells in which they are expressed, and no current gene transfer vector is capable of gene delivery to a sufficiently high percentage of tumor cells to make use of the above recombinant enzymes.
Another strategy that has been developed to selectively kill tumor cells involves the delivery to replicating tumor cells and expression of genes encoding toxic prodrugs such as the Herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase (HSV-tk) gene followed by treatment with ganciclovir. Ganciclovir is readily phosphorylated by the HSV-tk, and its phosphorylated metabolites are toxic to the cell. Very little phosphorylation of ganciclovir occurs in normal human cells. Although only those cells expressing the HSV-tk should be sensitive to ganciclovir (since its phosphorylated metabolites do not readily cross cell membranes), in vitro and in vivo experiments have shown that a greater number of tumor cells are killed by ganciclovir treatment than would be expected based on the percentage of cells containing the HSV-tk gene. This unexpected result has been termed the xe2x80x9cbystander effectxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmetabolic cooperationxe2x80x9d. It is thought that the phosphorylated metabolites of ganciclovir may be passed from one cell to another through gap junctions.
Although the bystander effect has been observed in initial experiments using HSV-tk, the limitations present in all current gene delivery vehicles mean that a much greater bystander effect than previously noted will be important to successfully treat human tumors using this approach. One of the difficulties with the current bystander toxicity models is that bystander toxicity with metabolites that do not readily cross the cell membrane will not be sufficient to overcome a low efficiency of gene transfer (e.g., transfection, transduction, etc.). In the known toxin gene therapy systems, the efficiency of transduction and/or transfection in vivo is generally low. An existing protocol for treating brian tumors in humans uses retroviral delivery of HSV-tk, followed by ganciclovir administration. In rat models, using HSV-tk in this context, tumor regressions have been observed (Culver, et al., Science, 256:1550-1552 (1992). The HSV-tk approach has not proven sufficient in humans thus far, although some tumor regressions have been observed.
Similarly, the usefulness of E. coli cytosine deaminase (which converts 5-fluorocytosine to 5-fluorouracil and could theoretically provide substantial bystander toxicity) in this regard remains to be established. Initial studies have shown that cytosine deaminase expression followed by treatment with 5-fluorocytosine in clonogenic assays leads to minimal bystander killing (C. A., Mullen, C. A., M. Kilstrup, R. M. Blaese, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:33-37 (1992).
Prodrug activation by an otherwise non-toxic enzyme (e.g., HSV-tk, cytosine deaminase) has advantages over the expression of directly toxic genes, such as ricin, diphtheria toxin, or pseudomonas exotoxin These advantages include the capability to titrate cell killing, optimize therapeutic index by adjusting either levels of prodrug or of recombinant enzyme expression, and interrupt toxicity by omitting administration of the prodrug. However, like other recombinant toxic genes, gene transfer of HSV-tk followed by treatment with ganciclovir is neither optimized to kill bystander cells nor is it certain bystander toxicity will occur in vivo as has been characterized in vitro. An additional problem with the use of the HSV-tk or cytosine deaminase to create toxic metabolites in tumor cells is the fact that the agents activated by HSV-tk (ganciclovir, etc.) and cytosine deaminase (5-fluorocytosine) will kill only cells that are synthesizing DNA (Balzarini, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:6332-6337 (1993), and Bruce and Meeker, J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 38: 401-405 (1967). Even if a considerable number of nontransfected cells are killed, one would not expect to kill the nondividing tumor cells with these agents.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide vehicles that increase the efficiency of delivery of therapeutic reagents, including viral vectors, cells, nucleic acids, antibodies and other proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates, to tumors, especially brain tumors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide vehicles that are useful for direct delivery into tumors of drugs in solid or liquid form, as well as genetic material, including genetic material contained within cells.
The major problem with current direct delivery techniques of therapeutic reagents into solid tumors, especially of cells or large volumes of recombinant DNA reagents or drugs, has been resistance of the tissues to the influx of the fluid and/or cells, resulting in low quantities of the fluid and/or cells penetrating into and remaining in the tumor tissue to be treated. Increased penetration and/or reduced backflow and diversion through the point of entry, so that more material is introduced into and remains in the tumor, is obtained through the use of a viscous vehicle, most preferably having a similar density to tissue, for the material to be delivered. Preferred materials include solutions or suspensions of a polymeric material which gel or solidify at the time of or shortly after injection or implantation. In the preferred embodiment, the solution is injected via a catheter into regions of the tumor to be treated.